Promises
by vampirelover43v3r
Summary: Claude finds a different way to get the vials and he uses raven to do it.Raven finds a side to Alexander that puts her in danger,who will she turn to?-i guess this has spoilers maybe not sure,this is a new version of my other story promise pretty much the same but fixed spelling and more detail Thx!Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Raven's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I lay in my bed staring at the ceiling. I've been in shock the whole night, ever since he came, some trees bumped against my window, It reminded me of when he knocked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was dressed in Coraline PJ's, lay down on my bed. I was on the verge of crying because of earlier events and I was sad because alexander told me the date was cancelled.

it was supposed to be a picnic at the cemetery, my favorite. I looked at my Edward scissor hands clock it read 10:15pm.

i heard a knock. I thought it was the trees, since it had been raining with lots of wind, but i checked just to make sure.

And there he was my dark prince, my gothic mate, my Alexander. He was hanging from a tree branch near my window.

His big chocolate, brown eyes stared at me like i was the most beautiful thing in the world. I blushed and opened the window for him to jumped in. completely oblivious to the fact that my hair looks like a birds nest and I'm that I was still in my PJ's.

"Hey beautiful" he said.

"Hi"

"I missed you today" he kissed me

"Me, too" I said smiling

I couldn't hold myself back any longer and i hugged him.

"i love you, you know that right?" i said

"I love you ,too" he looked at me with a worried expression

"What's wrong, Raven?" he asked

I couldn't hold it in any longer, I started talking

"You know, your cousin Claude..." I hesitated "he-he's still out for the vials, an-and today he..."I stopped this time

"Did he hurt you?" he asked, his eyes turning red "because if he hurt you i will rip him to pieces"

I didn't say anything

I leaned against his chest and cried. I was sobbing by the time he spoke again,

He had also calmed down, his eyes weren't red, and he now looked concerned and saddened.

"What did he do to you, baby?"

I hesitated but showed him my wrist, Which were scratched, pale, and bruised but a bite mark still showed through the damage.

he stared at it in horror

"He didn't…he…did-wh-"he stopped "He turned you?Where?Was it on sacred gound?When?Are you-?"

I interrupted

"No no of course not Alexander" I said sweetly hoping to calm him down "he said…that it was a promise bite"

"What was it he wanted he wanted a promise for?" he asked softly

My lip quivered.

I started to explain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback in a Flashback (MINDBLOWN) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was walking to first period when the tardy bell rang.

"Man, I'm late" i said out loud, like I wasn't always late.

I turned around to go to the Deans office to get a when i heard it.

A soft tapping noise from the supply closet next to me.

I stopped walking and looked into the little window it was too dark to see anything, but the sound kept going.

I was arguing in my head whether to go get a pass before I missed first period completely or investigate. My curiosity got the better of me.

I turned the knob to find it unlocked. I went in slowly not that the darkness scared me but it was eerie in here.

I touched around the walls to find the light switch. I heard the door closing and the click of a lock.

I turned around and ran to the door and turned the knob. It was locked.

_Oh, boy_ I banged my hands against the door, hoping that someone will hear me.

Someone grabbed me from behind, and before i could even say the word "help". Someone covered my mouth with a cloth that smelled strongly of alcohol, I struggled, I kicked, I scratched but it was obvious that the person was stronger than me.

I was losing consciousness and my efforts turned weak_, Must be the alcohol I smelled earlier._ I thought._ Did I feed nightmare?_

I woke up, and opened my see a blinding light, which hurt my eyes though they soon as my eyes adjusted.

I noticed i was sitting against a wall, and two big, black combat boots were on either side of my legs.

I looked up. A lip ring catching my eye.

"Hello, Raven" He said with a smile

I gasped


	2. Chapter 2

Ravens POV

"Claude" I whispered

He squatted down to look me in the eye

"Well, glad you remember me Rave" he winked. I rolled my eyes but it brought dizziness and nausea

I could feel my lip tremble

"What do you want?" My throat felt raspy and dry, I desperately needed some water

"You know what i want" He said matter-of-factly and touched my cheek, I pulled away

I frowned "I don't know where the vials are"

His smile faded away, within half a second his hands were wrapped around my throat,cutting of all air supply.

I tried pulling his hand away; I was starting to see purple spots

I mustered all my energy and slapped him across the face as hard as a person that was running out of air could

He didn't even flinch, he got angrier.

"Now where did all that anger come from Rave" he said with a tight smile" I've never done anything to you"

"Don't...call...me...Rave" I choked out, I was running out of air

"Promise me you'll get me the vials and i'll stop" whether he meant calling me Rave or choking me, i didn't know.

I hesitated. "and as an added bonus i wont change you in sacred ground and make you watch me kill Alexander"he added

My eyes widened

"i promise" i mouthed i knew i no longer had air, and my vision was going black.

He let go. I took in a deep breath and started coughing.

"Just to make sure you do"he said

I was slightly coughing

"Sorry Rave but I have to do this" and bit my wrist

I could feel his fangs sinking in like two knives; I felt my life's essence, my blood, flowing out, but no venom that I always dreamed of. He stopped and said some words in Romanian.

I felt weak, my wrist was throbbing with pain.

I saw his lips leave my wrist, then he did something that surprised me, he sliced his own wrist with a knife(where he got it I was not concerned with at the moment).

He put his now bleeding wrist to my mouth and told me to drink, at first i refused but i accidentally swallowed some and it tasted(as odd as it sounds)amazing, I could feel it running down my throat like a cold glass of water, it soothed the dryness of my throat**,** so impulsively i drank.

Then he pulled away. I whined

He chuckled

"That's enough for now Rave "he said, he looked paler (paler than a half-vampire)

"Get me the vials and I'll give you some more" he added

I nodded. I wanted more. I licked my lips.

Claude stood up and walked toward the door.

he stopped

"Get her back, Rocco" whether he meant to school (I have no idea where I am) or unconsciousness I don't know but probably both. I was he walked the first time i noticed Rocco in the corner of the room with a bottle filled a mysterious clear liquid and a handkerchief. I slid toward the corner but he cornered me, grabbed my waist and covered my mouth with the now liquid doused handkerchief.

I struggled but started to feel dizzy.

"Sorry Rave but orders are orders" he said

Then the darkness came.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback Ends~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
